oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Village
Barbarian Village is a small village along the River Lum. It is south of Edgeville and west of Varrock. The village is also one of the smallest inhabited locations in all of RuneScape. There are also many aggressive barbarians here, so low level players are advised to not venture into the village. The entire village is a multi-combat area, allowing many players to attack one barbarian - or many barbarians to attack one player. History In the years 32-60 of the Fifth age, when the Fremenniks attacked Misthalin and the Imcando Dwarves in their series of campaigns to stop the use of rune stones, they were eventually forced to settle peacefully, building what is now known as Barbarian village. Entrances Barbarian Village can be entered east from Varrock, west from Falador, south from Draynor Village, and north from Edgeville. Barbarians are scattered throughout the whole village. The barbarians in the village are level 10 while the barbarians in the hall are level 17. There is also 'Gunthor the Brave', the barbarians' mighty leader, who is level 29. Players, both F2P and P2P, can directly teleport into Barbarian Village if they have the Skull Sceptre, a reward from the Stronghold of Security. It has five charges, allowing for five free teleports to the village, and cannot be recharged. Places Peksa's Helmet Shop Peksa's Helmet Shop is the only non-members store where players can buy helmets, other than Valaine's shop in the Champions Guild, which sells black full helmets. Peksa sells and buys medium and full helmets of bronze, iron, steel, mithril and adamant. There is also a perpetually burning fire in the middle of Peksa's Helmet Shop which players can use to cook the fish they caught in the fishing spot just outside the village's walls. Long Hall thumb|250px|Barbarian Village's Feast Hall or Longhall This bar is located in the large building in the north of the village, known as the 'long hall'. Free beer and cooked meat respawns on the tables. However, level 17 barbarians and the level 29 Gunthor the Brave are inside the bar, so low level players are taking a risk to go in. There is a single level 15 ranged Barbarian inside or around the hall, a change from the older versions where all Barbarians could attack using throwing axes. This is a popular area to train ranged combat, using the tables for cover then moving out to collect arrows and drops. Barbarian Watch Tower North of the East Entrance of the village is a watch tower where players can find Hunding. He tells players about the tribe's history. Miscellaneous * Fishing spots: To the east of the village are some fishing spots in the river. Players can fish with feathers or bait at these spots. This is one of the most popular fishing spots in the free world because of its relative proximity to the bank in Edgeville where players can store their fishes as well as the Stronghold of Security and the Edgeville dungeon. It is also very popular for power fishing players, fish scavengers, and fish beggars. A good way to obtain trout or salmon is to trade bait for food instead of begging for it if there are multiple beggars around * Spinning wheel: To the east of Peksa's Helmet Shop is a small house with a spinning wheel. Players here can turn wool into balls of wool. Or, if a player is a member, can spin flax. * Potter's wheel: To the south of the house with the spinning wheel is a house with a potter's wheel. Players can use clay with this and the potter's oven nearby to craft small items. In the free worlds, this is the only location of the Potter's wheel and oven outside the crafting guild. * Barbarian anvil: In the hut with the Potter's wheel. This is used to make spears and hasta using Barbarian smithing. This anvil cannot be used for normal smithing. * Barbarian Village mine: In the very centre of the village is a small crop of rocks. Coal and tin are the only ores that can be obtained from the rocks. It is common for players to mine the coal here in all worlds and the tin rocks to be ignored. Stronghold of Security Reached through a hole located in the mining area, this dungeon, available from July 4, 2006, is open to all players, member or free-to-play, purposely designed to help players know more about security in Runescape. It is a medium-sized dungeon that gives rewards for making it to the centre of each level, including a new emote and a choice between 2 unique shoes to wear. However, to get there, you need to answer some security questions and if you get them wrong, you'll be stuck in that section of the dungeon until you answer correctly. Various monsters live in them including goblins, minotaurs, and skeletons (on B4F). The monsters and NPCs *Gunthor the Brave *Hunding *Litara *Peksa *Tassie Slipcast *Sigurd *Barbarian **'Acelin', a guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Adelino', a barbarian warrior with a big axe. **'Adolpho', a barbarian warrior with a warhammer. **'Aitan', a barbarian archer. **'Alberich', a fierce barbarian warrior. **'Brunnhilde', a fierce barbarian warrior. **'Edelschwarz', a barbarian warrior with a spear. **'Fafner', a tough barbarian warrior. **'Fasolt', a strong barbarian warrior. **'Gutrune', a mighty barbarian warrior. **'Hagen', a guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Lydspor', a well-travelled barbarian warrior. **'Minarch', a barbarian who likes his beer. **'Siegfried', a young guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Sieglinde', a muscular barbarian warrior. **'Siegmund', a guard in the Barbarian Village. **'Wotan', a sturdy barbarian warrior. *Unicorn Trivia *The Barbarian Village is not part of Edgeville, as previously stated. *There was once a time when the only barbarians in RuneScape were level 7 Barbarians and level 8 Barbarian Women. *Most of the Barbarian names come from Richard Wagner operas, such as Siegfried and Brunnhilde. *If a player uses a beer glass on a barrel, the barbarians say: "Oi - that's ours!" and attack the player *When RuneScape High Detail was released, there was a glitch where the flags stretched when they waved. Footage of this glitch can be found on YouTube. *A level 8 Barbarian Woman can be found in the Blue Moon Inn in Varrock. Music Unlocked *Barbarianism Category:Asgarnia zh-tw:野蠻村